Hole in the World
by angelaumbrello
Summary: CatherineSofia slash. This is not what Grissom meant when he said he wanted them to get along. Hints at a preseason relationship.


Name: Angela Umbrello

E-mail: Hole in the World

Fandom: CSI

Pairing: Catherine/Sofia

Rating: PG

Summary: This is not what grissom meant when he said he wanted them to get along. Hints at a preseason relationship.

Spoiler: none

A/N: I'd like to thank Sydne for beta reading. Please enjoy!

_They say that anger is just love disappointed..._

_There's a hole in the world tonight  
There's a cloud of fear and sorrow  
There's a hole in the world tonight  
Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow. (Eagles: Hole in the world)_

**Hole in the world.**.

Tired of the conflict between Catherine and Sofia, Grissom had the brilliant idea of locking them together in Catherine's office. Taking the keys from the redhead he escorted them in and locked the door. Neither woman could help but laugh at the irony of the situation. Gil is after all the king of conflict avoidance.

After a couple of minutes the two women settle into an uncomfortable silence. While Sofia's eyes remained fixed on the strawberry-blonde, Catherine could not keep her eyes from shifting everywhere and anywhere except on the blonde detective sitting across from her. It had been over two years since the two women had spent any time alone with each other.

They both remembered how they first met. It was at the interdepartmental Christmas party. Milling about neither woman really wanted to be there. The only thing that was making the night even remotely bearable was that they each got to see their "respective" bosses make fools of themselves trying to out do the other. After awhile even that got old and they each came to the decision that they needed to get some air. They sat on the stairs and exchanged courteous small talk. Until this moment they only knew each other as their bosses right hand. But still there was a easiness between the two women as they sat close together. They went to a 24 hour café after that and talked long into the morning. Their eyes never leaving each other. The two women sat across from each other while they ate pancakes piled high with whipped cream and strawberries and greasy sausage links.

They still both consider that their first date.

There are other memories too. The first time they kissed. The first time they whispered 'I love you' to the other. The first time they made love and the days, nights spent with nothing on but a sheen of salty sweet sweat.

The worst memories were of them breaking up. It was mutual. Each woman worried about the repercussions and reactions from their families, their friends and their careers. It would be better this way, or so they thought.

Now they can barely be in the same room without the sexual tension rising exponentially.

A look of sadness takes over Sofia's face as she thought of how foolish they were in giving up what they had. They each put everyone else before their own happiness and now Catherine can't even look her in the eye. The young detective has seen many disturbing and scary things in her career without flinching a muscle. But the mere thought that the woman before her may no longer have any feelings for her is enough to make her want to cry.

"Catherine?"

"Yeah?" Catherine still refuses to look the younger woman in the eye.

Giving a sigh Sofia quietly said, "Maybe I should have stayed in Boulder City."

That got Catherine's attention. Her head snaps up as she finally meets Sofia's eyes.

"What!"

"I said that maybe I should have stayed in Boulder City." Sofia paused for a second trying to unsuccessfully to reign in her emotions before she continued. "I thought I would have gotten a better reception from you. That after all this time you would have missed me as much as I missed you. Instead you've been either very rude or just ignoring me...Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Catherine replied. Though both women knew she was lying though her teeth. "not really."

Leaning back in her chair Sofia scrutinizes the CSI trying in vain to figure out the reason for Catherine's attitude towards her.

"Then what is it?" Sofia asked in an whisper.

Catherine has to fight the shiver going up her spine. The mere sound of Sofia's voice brought up memories of lazy afternoons spent naked on Catherine's bed as Sofia whispered naughty sweet nothings in the strawberry-blonde's ear. She can still remember the feel of Sofia's warm breathe on her ear as the long pale hands of the detective made their way down, touching and teasing every single one of the older woman's nerve endings.

Catherine can't tell her what is really bothering her. Together they had decided to break up and the strawberry-blonde doesn't have the courage to tell the blonde the truth. She misses Sofia, that Catherine regrets giving up what they had and most of all that she doesn't like that Sofia spends so much time with Gil.

Catherine lied.

"Nothing," Catherine said with a slight blush of embarrassment starting to slowly crawl across her cheeks.

Sofia saw this as well as the slight shiver and decided that she was not going to let Catherine off the hook. Getting up the detective walked around to the opposite side and sits on Catherine's desk in front of the CSI. Cupping Catherine's cheek she forced the strawberry-blonde to look her in the eyes. Sofia can't help but smile when Catherine leaned into her hand.

"Catherine? Do you regret breaking up?" Sofia asked.

"Every day," Catherine said with a sigh.

"Me too." Sofia responded. Taking her hand away Sofia can't help but notice the slight look of disappointment that crosses Catherine's face. "So what's with the attitude?" Sofia's voice was serious and her gaze is penetrating.

"It's nothing." Catherine replied.

Slamming her open hand on the desk, anger colors Sofia's face and words. "Damn it Catherine! What the hell is your problem? And you damn well better tell the truth this time."

Catherine rose quickly from her chair pushing it back with a loud scraping sound. She now stands nose to nose with the blonde, anger also paints her posture and voice.

"Or what Curtis? You gonna smack me around like half the guys I dated or are you just gonna cheat on me like the second half."

Catherine instantly regretted her words as a fleeting look of hurt flashed across Sofia's face.

"Do you really think I'd treat you like those fuck-holes you usually date? Do you really think that little of me?" Her voice choked with emotion caused Catherine to stare intently at the floor.

"No. No I don't think that," Catherine said in a small voice.

Backing away a step from the taller woman Catherine tried to walk away. She can't stand the naked hurt in Sofia's eyes and is ashamed of herself for putting it there in the first place. The strawberry-blonde's get away is stopped by two strong pale hands pulling her into an even stronger hug.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going to leave me again until we get to the bottom of this." Sofia whispered in a thick voice.

Practically crushing Catherine in her embrace the two women stand for several minutes without saying a word. Instead they enjoy the other's company as they reacquaint themselves to the feel of the other's body. They let their noses take in the scent of the other as well.

"What is it Catherine? I know something is bothering you."

Leaning into the detective's embrace Catherine returned the hug and buried her face into the blonde's shoulder causing her voice to be muffled.

"What did you say?" Sofia asked.

Pulling her head away Catherine looked at the other woman shyly."I was jealous."

Suppressing a laugh Sofia lifts a brow in amusement."Jealous! What do you have to be jealous of?"

"Gil," Catherine said in a low, quiet voice "it seemed as if you two were awfully close."

Pulling Catherine back into her tight embrace Sofia's hands refuses to be idle as they caress and rub the fiery redhead's back slowly making their way dawn to the CSI's jean encased ass. Remaining there for a few seconds the detective gently massaged it and is rewarded by a low barely audible moan from the CSI. Pulling back her head a bit so she can see Catherine's eyes Sofia is not surprised to see a slow growing fire of lust shining brightly. The detective knew if she could see her own eyes they would reflect the same lust filled emotions.

"Catherine," Sofia said trying unsuccessfully to control her racing heart and raging hormones. "There's nothing between Gil and me. It's always been you."

It must have been the right thing to say because Catherine broke out in a grin that appeared to cover her whole face. Then the CSI takes the initiative and pulled the detective towards her and into a kiss. For several moments the two enjoyed the heat and the feel of the other's lips and tongues as they hungrily and messily try to make up for two years of absence.

Hands mimic lips as the two caress, massage, and try to get under annoying clothing to the soft inviting flesh that seems to be so far away yet so close.

"'fia baby, wait,"Catherine says trying to catch her breathe and regain some control over her overheated body. "We can't do _that _here."

Backing Catherine into the wall the blonde detective seems to not be paying attention as she licks and nips at Catherine's long ivory neck. Caught up in the blaze of lust, Sofia refused to stop. She was afraid this would turn out to be one of those annoying dreams where she wakes up frustrated band with a pair of damp panties.

Pushing her to arm's length Catherine finally gets the detective's attention.

"We can't do that here," Catherine repeated.

"Why not?" Sofia said with a cute pout after a few seconds to regain her breath.

"We're at work," Catherine said as if that is the most obvious thing in the world.

"And..."

"'And'- I'm not going to have sex on my desk like in one of your cheap romance novels. Especially since we don't know when Gil is going to show up to check on us." Taking a step closer Catherine encircled Sofia in a loving embrace. "When we do make love, and we will, I promise you, I want it on a soft bed. I want us to have all day because I assure you by the time I get done with you the only thing you are going to remember is _my _name. I want you naked and sweaty. Understand?"

Shaking her head dumbly Sofia recalled one of their many marathon sex weekends. They lied to their families like horny teenagers and went to an anonymous hotel far from anyone they knew. Their suitcases contained nothing but toiletries, make-up and an outfit to go home in. The couple spent two days in orgasmic bliss and wore nothing but sweat as they christened every surface in their hotel room - both vertical and horizontal.

"So...what do you expect me to do in the mean time?" Pulling Catherine closer Sofia simply enjoys having the older woman in her arms again.

"I have a spare office key, I expect you let me go so I can get it. And then...I expect you to take me home and make love to me all day long." Catherine replied in a husky voice.

"I think I can do both of those things," Sofia replies in an equally husky voice. The lust that the detective was momentarily able to calm is coming back in full force, if the two of them don't get home soon Sofia is not going to give a shit where they have sex. Even the back of her Taurus on the side of the road would be just fine.

Pulling back reluctantly Catherine reaches under her top drawer and pulls out a single brass key. Making her way to the door the strawberry-blonde paused to make sure the other woman is following. Satisfied when she sees Sofia only a step or two behind Catherine turns to face her.

"I just wanted to say something before we leave." Catherine said.

"What?" Sofia asked a little panicked. "Your not having second thoughts, are you?"

Raising her hand Catherine gently touched the other woman's cheek. "No, never. I just wanted to say - that it's always been you as well. You've ruined me for any one else." Catherine said with a small laugh.

Taking the hand from her face Sofia kissed the back of it and replies with a cocky grin, "I can't help it if I'm good at what I do."

"That you are, no argument here," Catherine replied in a low voice before she turns back to the door and opens it. Sticking her head out the CSI checks and finds the coast is clear. Sticking her head back in Catherine gives Sofia the okay and the both of them hurriedly make their way out of the lab. They quickly hurry to the detective's vehicle.

Once inside their hands automatically join together as if no time has passed and what they are doing is the most natural thing in the world. Later on they will talk more making sure that no animosity or jealousy remains. Right now there is just lust and heat and the desire to be reunited.

**THE END.**


End file.
